Multiple level lighting systems, such as two level lighting systems, are used in various different lighting applications. For example, two level lighting systems are commonly used in overhead lighting. Such lighting systems conserve energy, because they allow for less light output when full light output is not necessary. A conventional two level lighting system includes two power switches and two ballasts, where each power switch controls only one of the ballasts. Turning on both switches at the same time powers both ballasts, thus producing full light output. Turning on only one of the switches applies power to only one of the ballasts, and thus results in a reduced light output and a corresponding reduction in power consumed.